callofdutyfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Bản mẫu:Did You Know
'' Add a fact'' *...that the FAMAS in Black ops is the F1 FELIN version, (not the normal version which is the one in Modern Warfare 2), which strangely, wasn't developed until the 1990's? *...that the RC-XD available from the Call of Duty: Black Ops Prestige Edition is controlled with a trigger remote, whereas the in-game counterpart uses an ordinary dual-stick remote? * ...that the Call of Duty: Black Ops single player mission Project Nova is the first time in a Call of Duty game that you fight both for and against the same faction? * ...that in Call of Duty: Black Ops, multiplayer perks images have different appearance depending of their tier? * ...that despite his old appearance, Viktor Reznov is 29 during the events of Call of Duty: World at War and 50 during the events of Call of Duty: Black Ops? * ...that the CIA operative who interrogated Alex Mason during his polygraph test upon his escape from Vorkuta was named C. Miller? * ...that the multiplayer for Call of Duty: United Offensive features eight different vehicles? * ...that there are no sniper rifles in the multiplayer of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized? * ...that if all of the heads of the mannequins on Nuketown are shot off in a time, the song "Sympathy for the Devil" by The Rolling Stones plays? *...that the watch worn by the player's character in Call of Duty: Black Ops multiplayer functions in real-time? *...that Call of Duty: Black Ops has sold more pre-orders than Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2? *...that the Crossbow in Call of Duty: Black Ops fires hitscans instead of actual bolts? *...that rapper Eminem had his music included in a trailer for both Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops? *...that in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, your first-person character will always wear gloves even if your third-person character isn't? *...that in Der Riese, there was originally going to be another Perk Machine called the "Amm-O-Matic," which would give the buyer a Max Ammo, but was taken out at the last minute by Treyarch? *... that all the playable characters in Call of Duty series are right handed? *...that in Search and Destroy in Call of Duty: World at War, if the defuser begins defusing when the bomb is the exact defuse time away from detonation, the defuser will live, but the bomb will still detonate, and both teams will be credited with a point? *...that in the mission "Little Resistance", Miller is a radioman? *...that there have been six different Viktors in the Call of Duty series? *...that in the mission "Little Resistance", it is possible to to obtain the Ray Gun? *...that the Akimbo USP .45 performs the melee attack faster then Tactical Knife? *...that the M1911 pistol is featured in every console Call of Duty except Call of Duty: Finest Hour, making it the most recurring weapon in the series? *...that the AK-47 is one of the three weapons in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 that uses its intended grenade launcher, the GP-25? *...that Khaled Al-Asad, a character from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, means the eternal lion in Arabic? *...that in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 the player can use the Dragunov in campaign, but not in multiplayer? *... that the events of the ''Modern Warfare'' series are only thirteen days total? *...that in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 the M4A1's pickup text doesn't say "M4A1 ACOG" but simply "M4 ACOG"? *...that in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Task Force 141 and the Spetsnaz are the only factions to face all of their respective enemy factions in multiplayer? *...that John "Soap" MacTavish is the only playable character so far to use a Throwing Knife? *...that in Call of Duty: World at War, the Grease Gun was going to be featured but was cut from the final version of the game? *...that in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, grenades, special grenades, and other equipment can be used while climbing ladders? *...that there was originally a game mode for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 called "Global Thermonuclear War," but it was removed? *...that the WA2000 is the first bullpup sniper rifle to appear in the Call of Duty series? *...that all of the weapons featured in the Military Channel s "Top Ten: Combat Rifles" are featured in the Call of Duty series at one point or another? (These rifles are the M14, Springfield M1903, STG-44, FAL, AUG, M1 Garand, Kar98k, Lee-Enfield, M16 and AK-47) *...that in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, multiplayer skins are randomized for all weapons except for sniper rifles and the Riot Shield, whereas each weapon class has a designated skin in previous games? *...that the perk Marathon from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 requires 26 miles of running to unlock its Pro effect, which is the same approximate length of a marathon race in real life? *...that Gaz and Ghost are both voiced by Craig Fairbrass, hold the same roles, and are killed on day 6 of their respective games with high caliber handguns by the primary antagonist of their respective games? *...that in Call of Duty: World at War, there was originally going to be a fourth killstreak - Carpet Bomber, B-17 Flying Fortress, Katyusha Rocket Launcher and Kamikaze? *...that in Call of Duty: World at War, there was originally going to be an airstrike? *...that in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, there was originally going to be an artillery strike killstreak? *...that Infinity Ward employee Robert Bowling voices Cpl. Dunn when the player runs the course in "S.S.D.D." and "The Pit"? *...that some foreign enemies in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 yell various phrases in English? *...that the AT4 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 can lock on to aircraft — an ability that the real-world M136 AT4 lacks? *...that in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer map Highrise, players can get onto the roof of one of the office buildings, where there is a bunch of Teddy Bears? *...that the single player level "Museum" displays only half of the featured vehicles in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2? *...that the Shadow Company soldiers in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 are the first American enemies encountered in the ''Call of Duty'' series? *...that five playable characters have died in the ''Call of Duty'' series so far? *...that the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's level "Wolverines!" contains multiple references to the 1984 movie Red Dawn? *...that in the Brazilian multiplayer maps in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the "STOP" signs are in English, instead of "PARE" from Portuguese, the official language of Brazil? *...that some of the U.S. Navy SEALS in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer erroneously wear British flags? *...that Steve Blum, the voice of Tank Dempsey, also did the voice of Captain Foley in the original Call of Duty? *...that Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare was ported to the Wii on November 10, 2009 by Treyarch, and is called "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition"? *...that rapper 50 Cent provided voice work for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2? *...that in Der Riese, you need to upgrade a weapon in the Pack-a-Punch Machine, and shoot a control panel to activate the Fly Trap and get the achievement "Elevate your Senses"? *...that on Der Riese, if you press and hold X on the Xbox 360, Square on the PS3, or F on the PC, on the 3 green jars with bones/spinal cords in them, you will hear this map's musical easter egg, the song Beauty of Annihilation? * ... that the original designers Infinity Ward have made four Call of Duty games and Treyarch has made five? *...that Der Riese is German for "the giant" and is a real place in Poland? *...that in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops', you are able to see what attachment a fallen weapon has in the pickup text? *... that ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare was originally going to feature levels where you fought as a Russian against other Russians? *...that Der Riese is where the zombies were originally produced? *...that you swing the knife faster when you have no ammo in your gun in Call of Duty: World at War? *...that in Call of Duty: World at War, players can swim? Although you can't see yourself swimming when playing solo, if playing cooperative, you can see fellow players who are deep enough in water moving their hands and kicking their legs to stay afloat. *...that on Shi No Numa, if you knife the hanged man in the spawn room enough, the map restarts? *... that two maps called mp_Invasion and mp_Favela were cut from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's Variety Map Pack and put into Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2? *...that in multiple points throughout the series, references are made to the 1998 war film Saving Private Ryan and the 2001 war film Black Hawk Down? *...that Call of Duty 2 was the best-selling Xbox 360 game in 2005, but Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare sold nearly three times as many copies in half of the market time? *...that this website was founded before Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare was released? *...that even with the god cheat enabled on the PC, you can still get killed by the Flogger on Shi No Numa? *...that there are four editions of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2? Normal, Hardened, Veteran, and Prestige. *...that the original Call of Duty is available for download on the Xbox Live Arcade, and Playstation Network? *...that the famous film composer Hans Zimmer scored Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2? *...that in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare mission "All Ghillied Up" and the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 mission "Loose Ends", there is a poster on a wall depicting a World War II-era female Russian soldier that is wielding an American Thompson through the Lend-Lease program? *...that in Call of Duty 3, even though the Sten is described as being able to use captured MP40 magazines, the ability was not featured in the game? *...that this site was founded by fans, is completely written by fans, and is maintained purely by fans? *...that this site gets over 22,000,000 hits per month thanks to readers like you? *...that Captain Price is too old to even be in the SAS? *...that in the Call of Duty 2: Big Red One mission Crucifix Hill, Lt. Hubert misaddressed Sgt. Kelly as a Corporal? *...that during the course of Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Sgt. Roger's squad took around 80% casualties? *...that at one point, Sgt. Roger's squad consisted completely of non-commissioned officers; Sgt. Kelly, Cpl. Smith and himself? *...that Call of Duty 2 was the first Xbox 360 title to sell one million copies? *...that General Shepherd in the museum, when the button is activated, he holds his .44 magnum like a sub machine gun? *...that Sgt. Callard sacrificed himself in order to detonate explosives that weren't working? *...that during the Battle of Stalingrad in Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Lt. Pavelovna stalked a single German officer for at least one day before finally noticing him within a fraction of a second from over a hundred yards away before taking her shot? *...that the level Liberators from Call of Duty 2: Big Red One takes place before the first level in the game but is unlocked after completing several more levels afterward? *...that in Shi No Numa the voice in one of the radios gives numbers that are coordinates to Tunguska and Area 51? *...that "No Russian" made Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 one of the most controversial games in years? *...that the founders of Infinity Ward, before creating Infinity Ward, worked on Medal of Honor: Allied Assault together? *...that the TVs in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare that have the 'standby' screen can be turned off and on by pressing the use (on PC) or holding the reload (on X360 and PS3) button? *...that the ACOG Scope in the Wii version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare lacks the black crosshairs that the console versions of the game have? *...that there have only been five Staff Sergeants in the whole series? SSgt. Walker, SSgt. Griggs, SSgt. Blake (a Marine KIA during "Shock and Awe), and two Staff Sergeants seen on the cover of ''Call of Duty 2? *...that the original Call of Duty received over 80 Game of the Year awards? *...that if you pass a copy machine on certain multiplayer maps in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it will make the scanning sound as if it were working? *...that Call of Duty: World at War, like many other games in the series, uses some of the same NPC animations from previous games? *...that the Eminem song "'Till I Collapse" is used for the background music in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 launch trailer? *...that the televisions in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare aren't plugged into electrical outlets? *...that there was supposed to be a multiplayer mode in Call of Duty: World at War called "Vehicle Team Deathmatch"? *...that in "Loose Ends", the same poster with a World War II-era Russian woman wielding a Thompson from "All Ghillied Up" can be seen? *...that in both Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the first missions' names are military slang acronyms and contain harsh language? *...that the OpFor are in two levels in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2; "Team Player" and "Endgame"? *...that in multiplayer on Call of Duty: World at War, it is possible to go under water in the map Makin? *...that Price's and MacTavish's first names are both John? *...that if you jump from a height at the last second of a game in Call of Duty 4 and Call of Duty: Black Ops, you will gently float down to the ground as you see the final score displayed? *...that Sgt. MacTavish was named "John MacTavish" during an E3 showing of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare in 2007? *...that Call of Duty 3 was the only main installment of the series that didn't receive any major Game of the Year awards? *...that there is a blow-up doll in the bathtub after the upstairs breach in "Loose Ends"? *...that in the [[Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)|DS version of Call of Duty: World at War]], all bolt-action rifles are automatic? *...that there are currently over fourteen Call of Duty games? *...that on the mission "Cliffhanger" when Captain MacTavish throws Roach on to the mountain after he almost falls he latches on automatically but if the player does not hold the respective button on Veteran mode then he/she will fall? *...that the reversed flag patches worn by many characters, such as Rook, follow convention by placing the honorable position of the flag in the direction of movement? *...that some weapons in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (M4, AK-47, and AK-74u) and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (WA2000, AK-47, and M21 EBR) have the exact same cocking sounds? *...that there are a total of 174,636 combinations with emblems and titles in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer? *...that during the Call of Duty: Finest Hour bonus animation reel, at one point, a horde of rats are seen jumping into the air like rabbits? *...that Call of Duty 8 is now in development by Sledgehammer Games and Infinity Ward and will be out in 2011? *...that there is only one Warrant Officer in the entire ''Call of Duty'' series; Chief Warrant Officer Smith? *...that Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 had the highest grossing launch for any entertainment product in history until it was bested by Call of Duty: Black Ops on its launch? *.. that boxes of the environmental trash in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 has a candy brand called Sweet and Sexy? *...that in the Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 trailer a Russian soldier is heard yelling "no!" in English before "Soap" MacTavish stabs him? *...that in Call of Duty 2, at one point when Pvt. Vasili Ivanovich Koslov used a radio, another Russian radioman spoke to Koslov in English before than speaking in Russian to another Russian soldier? *...that the L86 LSW uses the same sound file as the Dragunov, even when fired fully automatically? *...that in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the M40A3, M14, & the MP44 are all weapons in multiplayer, but never make an appearance in single player? *...that in Call of Duty: World at War, the .357 Magnum Revolver is in multiplayer, but never makes an appearance in single player? *...that on the multiplayer map Terminal, if you spray bullets on the buttons of the vending machine, it will dispense soda? *...that the "No Loitering" sign in Underpass is in Portuguese, while the "No Loitering" sign on Terminal is in English instead of Russian? *...that FN Herstal makes six guns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, more than any other manufacturers, beating the German company Heckler and Koch who only makes five? *...that since Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the only playable characters not to be seriously injured or killed when they are last played are C. Miller, James Ramirez, Jason Hudson, Mosely, Neitsch and Alex Mason? *...that the Cold Blooded Pro glitch was not fully patched, and that only the experience points were removed, not the obtaining of the Pro Perk? *...that Captain Price is always seen with some form of headgear? *...that outside the map "Rundown" there's a bush with a dead Task Force 141 soldier in it? *...that the first weapon to ever be fired in the Call of Duty series is the MG42? *...that a rare FAMAS with white tape instead of arctic camouflage can be picked up in the mission "Loose Ends" and "Museum"? *...that in the opening of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Ghost is seen running away from the bombings in the mission The Gulag, when in the actual mission, he stayed behind in the control room? *...that the FAL's damage is increased over range with the Holographic Sight? *...that Call of Duty: Black Ops features the most playable characters of any game in the series when you include characters from Nazi Zombies? Otherwise, Call of Duty: Roads to Victory holds the record. *...that when players commit suicide on Call of Duty: Black Ops the kill feed says "Mistakes were made"? *...that even though Kravchenko holds the rank of colonel, Mason refers to him as General Kravchenko in Call of Duty: Black Ops? *...that every multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Black Ops has an RC-XD tunnel? *...that the M1911 is the only weapon from Call of Duty: World at War to return in Call of Duty: Black Ops for multiplayer use? *...that multiple weapons that appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops are anachronistic to the time period? *...that when using the Chopper Gunner killstreak in Nuketown you can see the nuclear bomb that nukes the map once the game is over? *...that when the pillar falls on the player in Vendetta from Call of Duty: World at War, you burn your hands although when Reznov pulls it off of you he doesn't? *...that it's possible to kill Archer and Toad in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 but the player will still receive dialogue and sniper support from the pair? *...that you can throw a C4 on a team-mates RC-XD, it sticks to it but an enemy's RC-XD will explode? *...that Infinity Ward was originally going to add a survival mode mode in Modern Warfare 2 similar to Nazi Zombies but decided against the idea? *...that the PPSh-41 is in the Multiplayer and Zombies modes of the DS version of Call of Duty: Black Ops? *...that it costs more money to make the "There's A Soldier In All Of Us" commercial then it did to make Call of Duty: Black Ops? *...that there is a Price in every game made by Infinity Ward? *...that the Nazi Zombies map Nacht Der Untoten map is based of the AA building from the Call of Duty: World at War Mission Hard Landing? *...that Call of Duty: Black Ops spans over more time than any other Call of Duty game, with Project Nova taking place in 1945, and Redemption taking place in 1968?